Los personajes de Harry Potter en la tv Argentina
by deletethissssss
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter manejan programas Argentinos. (Los Argentinos van a entender mejor). Una especie de parodia... REVIEWS E IDEAS PORFIS! ACTUALIZADO CHAPTER 2!
1. No es un simple payaso, es Voldy Fijo!

Los personajes de Harry Potter en la Televisión Argentina  
  
Por: Melu Black  
  
Dejen reviews! Ojala que les guste! ^-^  
  
******************  
  
Capítulo uno:  
  
No es un simple payaso, es Voldy fijo!  
  
(Todos se encuentran en un estudio. Algunos detrás de cámaras, otros en sus camarines. Las cámaras están apagadas y un cartel indica que están fuera de escena. Cornelius Fudge se acomoda detrás de la cámara y se coloca auriculares)  
  
Fudge: (fuera de escena) ¡Vamos todos! ¡Rápido que en 3 salimos al aire!  
  
(Albus Dumbledore se encuentra detrás de cámaras, junto con Minerva McGonagall, los dos con auriculares)  
  
Fudge: (fuera de escena) ¡Lucius! ¡Rápido que salís vos! ¡Riddle preparate! ¡Apúrense que queda poco tiempo! (murmura) ¡¿Cómo puede ser que El-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado tenga que actuar en este programa?!  
  
(Lucius entra en escena. Está vestido con un traje rojo brillante y llamativo, una corbata verde y zapatos azules. Fudge entra a escena también y le entrega un micrófono color amarillo con estrellitas negras)  
  
Lucius: ¿Tengo que hacer esto?  
  
Fudge: (volviendo a salir de escena) Si.  
  
Lucius: ¿Y por qué yo si se puede saber?  
  
Fudge: (fuera de escena) Porque sos el único idiota que encontramos para el papel.  
  
(Lucius gruñe y acerca el micrófono a su boca, preparado para hablar. Fudge prepara las cámaras)  
  
Fudge: (fuera de escena) Al aire en 3, 2, 1.... ¡YA!  
  
(Se prende el cartelito verde de "Al aire". El estudio está decorado como un programa infantil, globos por todas partes y muchos colores)  
  
Lucius: (salta alegremente) ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a nuestro show! ¡Tengo el agrado de presentarles el primer programa del día de hoy! ¡Un gran aplauso para el mejor payaso de la historia! ¡VOLDY FIJO!  
  
(Silencio - cri cri)  
  
Lucius: (murmura al público) Se supone que tienen que aplaudir...  
  
Público: ¡Ahhhh! (aplaude)  
  
(Un cartel con luces diciendo "Voldy Fijo" baja del cielo mientras que Lord Voldemort sale a escena vestido y maquillado de payaso, exactamente igual a "Piñón Fijo" °° Con los colores amarillo, rojo y azul, cara pintada de blanco y esos mismos colores, guantes blancos y zapatos enormes °°. Atrás de todo están los mortífagos vestidos con trajes de colores, acomodados en el orden de los colores del arco iris, y caras pintadas del mismo color q su túnica. En el medio, Bellatrix Lestrange con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia abajo)  
  
Voldemort: (alegre) ¡Hola chicos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Soy Voldy Fijo y bienvenidos a mi show! ¿Quieren cantar?  
  
Público: ¡¡SIIIII!!  
  
Voldemort: ¡Entonces párense y bailen con mis mortifagos y yo! (se acerca a Bellatrix y susurra) Bella sonreí, nuestro objetivo es hacer sonreír a los chicos, no asustarlos.  
  
(Bellatrix hace una mueca y sonríe falsamente. El público se para y empieza a sonar la música del programa)  
  
Voldemort: (canta y baila y los mortífagos y el público repiten, haciendo la coreografía) Compañía, brazo extendido.  
  
Mortífagos: (cantan y bailan) Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua  
  
(Risas del público)  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado.  
  
Mortífagos: ¡Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua!  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba.  
  
Mortífagos: Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba, hombros fruncidos.  
  
Mortífagos: Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua  
  
Melu (Autora): ¡Qué divertido es imaginar esto!  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba, hombros fruncidos, cabezas atrás.  
  
Mortífagos: Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba, hombros fruncidos, cabezas atrás, colas atrás... ¿Y como sigue chicos?  
  
Mortífagos: ¡Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua!  
  
Voldemort: Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba, hombros fruncidos, cabezas atrás, colas atrás, pies de pingüino... (mira al público confundido. Luego mira a Fudge) ¿Qué es un pingüino?  
  
Fudge: (fuera de escena) ¡No importa! ¡Seguí con la canción!  
  
Mortífagos: Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua  
  
Voldemort: ¡Compañía, brazo extendido, puño cerrado, dedos arriba, hombros fruncidos, cabezas atrás, colas atrás, pies de pingüino, lenguas afuera!  
  
Todos: Y chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua chu chu ua chu chu ua chu chu ua ua ua (los mortífagos se tropiezan y se caen uno encima del otro, formando una pila de cuerpos color arco iris _ )  
  
(Aplausos del público y muchas risas)  
  
Voldemort: ¡Gracias gracias a todos! ¡Y quédense ahí! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa a la misma hora y por el mismo canal! (tira besos al público)  
  
(Se apaga el cartel..... °° y las sonrisas del público jeje °°)  
  
******************  
  
Ahora dejen reviews y también ideas!!! Estoy medio bloqueada!!! Saludos ^-^  
  
MeLu ¬_¬ 


	2. Entre Sybill y vos

Disclaimer: Yo no inventé Harry Potter ni conozco a JK Rowling, no conozco a los de Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra, Emecé, etc etc. No conozco ni a Daniel Radcliffe, ni a Rupert Grint ni a Emma Watson ni a Tom Felton ni a su tio, hno, hna, mamá, papá, etc, nunca fui la babysitter de sus primitos y nunca saqué a pasear a sus perros. ^-^  
  
R/R XFISSSS!!!! (jeje soy insoportable =P)  
  
************************************  
  
Capítulo dos:  
  
Entre Sybill y vos  
  
(Cartel apagado)  
  
Fudge: ¿Qué viene ahora?  
  
Dumbledore: Sybill...  
  
Fudge: ¡Oh no! Albus la verdad que no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto...  
  
Dumbledore: Preguntale a la autora del fic.  
  
Fudge: ¡Autora del fic!  
  
Dumbledore: ¡Así no te va a contestar!  
  
Fudge: Bueno... ¡¡¡MELUUUUUU!!!  
  
Melu: (Que estaba mirando fotos de los chicos de HP *suspiro*) ¿Qué pasa? ¡Espero que sea importante! ¡Estaba muy ocupada! ^-^  
  
Fudge: Bueno... Albus y yo nos preguntábamos por qué tenemos que hacer estos programas.  
  
Melu: No sé... es divertido, me gusta escribir y quiero que los fans se diviertan.  
  
Fudge: ¿Pero por qué los tenemos que divertir nosotros?  
  
Melu: Porque sí y no se habla más del tema (vuelve a las fotos)  
  
Fudge: Bueno... Sybill preparate que salimos al aire en 3, 2, 1...  
  
(El cartel verde se prende mostrando "Al aire". La escenografía es muy distinta a la anterior. Ahora hay sillones bordó a ambos lados, tres a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.)  
  
(Música del programa)  
  
(Sybill Trelawney sale a escena con un traje negro al cuerpo, strapless y con un tajo y tacos aguja negros.)  
  
Lucius: (Casi se infarta) Dios mío! Y yo que pensaba que mi traje de colores era ridículo...  
  
Sybill: (Sacando pecho y sin la voz mística de siempre): Bienvenidos a "Entre Sybill y vos", ¡el mejor programa de discusiones! En nuestro programa de hoy, vamos a recibir a una familia con muchos problemas... ¡démosle la bienvenida a Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley y a su hijo adoptivo Harry Potter!  
  
(Aplausos. Entran a escena y se sientan.)  
  
(Sybill mira a Harry, que está sonriendo.)  
  
Sybill: (voz mística) Oh querido... no sé por qué sonríes tanto... presiento que te vas a morir dentro de poco... oh querido ¡El grim! ¡El grim! ¡Qué tragedia!  
  
Harry: ¡Ahora no!  
  
Sybill: (Volviendo al personaje) Ah sí... claro... bueno, la discusión del día de hoy es "Maltratos en casa". Harry contanos un poco como es esto...  
  
Harry: (Con voz de "pobre de mí") Me tratan siempre mal... me dan poco de comer, me gritan y me dicen que soy raro y que no estoy a la altura de ellos.  
  
Sybill: (Mirando a los Dursley) ¿Por qué son así con su hijo adoptivo? ¿Qué les hizo?  
  
Vernon: Quisiera dejar bien en claro que el NO es nuestro hijo, nuestro único hijo es Dudley-  
  
Harry: (Interrumpiendo) La ballena...  
  
Dudley: (Parándose) ¿Qué me dijiste?  
  
Petunia: (Parándose y poniéndose delante de Dudley para que no avance) ¡Nadie insulta a mi bebé! ¡Pobre mi nene!  
  
Harry: ¿Tu bebé está un poquito grandecito no? Y no es tan santo como piensan, siempre me usa como su bolsa de box.  
  
Petunia: Es que se aburre...  
  
Harry: Ah veo... entonces como está aburrido se la pasa comiendo ¿No?  
  
(Dudley se pone delante de Petunia y empieza a acercarse a Harry. Harry también se acerca. Sybill se pone entremedio.)  
  
Sybill: ¡Ay gordis no se peleen!  
  
Harry: ¡Acá el único gordo es él!  
  
Dudley: ¡Por lo menos no soy raro como vos!  
  
(Harry y Dudley se empiezan a insultar "pesadamente"... es mejor no transcribir lo que dijeron...)  
  
Harry: (Se acerca a la cámara) ¿Cómo hace Dudley para subir una montaña? No sé... deben subirlo en helicóptero pero bajar es muy fácil... ¡baja RODANDO!  
  
(Dudley enojadísimo agarra a Harry de atrás y lo tira al piso. Harry lo agarra de la remera y le pone el pie, haciendo que se caiga al piso también. Se empiezan a tirar de los pelos y a pegarse.)  
  
Sybill: (Sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para separarlos) Ohhh. ¿Qué tenemos acá?  
  
Harry: ¡CERDO!  
  
Dudley: ¡RARO!  
  
Harry: ¡GLOBO AEROSTÁTICO!  
  
Dudley: ¡IMBÉCIL!  
  
Harry: ¡LARGÁ LOS POSTRES A VER SI TE AYUDA A DESINFLARTE UN POCO!  
  
(Sigue la pelea. Sybill se pone en el medio de los dos, tapándolos.)  
  
Sybill: Bueno... ¡Nos vamos a un corte A-HORA! Enseguida volvemos con una nueva discusión (si es que podemos arreglar el estudio después de este desastre...)  
  
************************************  
  
Bueno este no estuvo muy gracioso... ToT pero díganme que les pareció!! Después de esto viene las propagandas y la otra discusión... jeje que va a ser muy ridícula. Si quieren ver algo en especial en los próximos capítulos pueden dejarlo acá o mandarme un mail a xx_melu_xx@hotmail.com o agregarme al msn ^-^ Acá van los agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews... 8 reviews! Wow no me imaginaba tanto para ser el primer capítulooo!! Me hiceron re feliz!! Mil gracias a: Psalatino, Nadilius Weasley, Agus, Vero Granger, M gIRL, Lolit, Agus y Moony, Lady Origin. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!! Gracias x los reviews y sugerencias!!! Las ideas están muy buenas y voy a tratar de hacerlas todas pero como hay algunos programas que no veo no se bien como son... Tambíen estaba pensando en hacer un "Son Amores" que les parece... estoy medio corta de ideas... Gracias otra vez!!  
  
Saludos!!!  
  
MeLu ¬¬ 


End file.
